


Complicated

by bookwars



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big fan of everything , a little nervous about my wirting.Thanks for reading</p></blockquote>





	Complicated

Two souls different in face and style  
Fell in love with each other.  
But with summers breeze,  
They ended the friendship.  
Although they see other people  
Cupids still matches them together everytime  
As the years pass and friends come and go,  
They stay near incase the other is about to fall  
And hearts break when they do.  
They won't tell each other the truth  
Due to the past.  
Heavn still fights for them but they are too sacred  
To admit the truth  
That their love still glows strong  
They just think it's just to complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Big fan of everything , a little nervous about my wirting.Thanks for reading


End file.
